resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rowen
Rowen (ロエン Roen) is a Cardinal who has taken over the organization after the Prelate died. He worries for the future of Basel, now without it's Prelate to guide it. Story Cardinal Rowen was very close to Prelate Frieda. When she died, he was very upset and ended up filling the position of the leader of the Cardinal organization. Rowen became very concerned for the future of Basel and seeks to do something to fix it. Prelate Frieda was a very inspirational leader and he's not sure how the city will carry on without her. When Sullivan shows Rowen the secret of Zenith, that a large machine controls the lives of the people of Basel, Rowen is overcome with disbelief. Sullivan shows Rowen that Zenith determines the lifespans of the people by manipulating their respective quartz, although at this point it is just a theory. To try the theory, Sullivan helps organize an experiment in which 20 children are gathered together for testing. Each child has their respective crystal programmed so that each subject will die one after another when each crystal reaches its appointed time. Rowen wants to figure out how to manipulate Zenith so that he can bring back Prelate Frieda. He knows that sometimes "miracles" can occur, which is later shown to be the Sacred Signs. At the end of the game, Rowen fights the main party as the ending boss because he is partially responsible for so many of the catastrophes in the story. Though he is shot several times in the ending, he survives because Zenith intervened and saved him, evidenced by a Sacred Sign appearing on the wall near him. Personality Rowen is constantly fraught with despair and sorrow. He loved Prelate Frieda quite a lot and misses her dearly. This causes him to go to great lengths to try and revive her, no matter what the cost. Towards the end of the game, Rowen begins to show remorse for the horrible things that he's done and considers how he can atone for them. Appearance Rowen has medium-legnth, spikey black hair. He wears a long black robe with a white dress shirt underneath. He also has black pants and boots. Rowen's weapons, shown later in the game, are twin handguns that resemble the LP-09 handgun. One of his guns is silver, while the other is gold. Abilities Rowen posses a number of shooting manuevers similar to the playable characters of the game. He generally attacks with both guns simaltaneously, in a flashy motion. Rowen can also perform a move similar to the Hero Action, in which he jumps high into the air raining countless bullets on his target as he soars to them. Another attack he can perform is one involving him shooting up a the ceiling with both guns, causing slabs of concrete and metal junk to rain down on his targets. Gallery ' Rowen2.jpg|Rowen before speech to the people Rowen-Frieda.jpg|Rowen in front of Frieda's painting in Basilica ' Trivia *Rowen is voiced by Jim Ward in the U.S. and Keiji Fujiwara in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cardinals Category:Enemy Characters